


Crónicas del torneo de los tres magos

by Tostada Supersonica (DinosaurioVolador)



Series: Desastres y calamidades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Asti bonito, Beauxbatons, Charlotte un cobayo, Chistes sexuales, Colacuerno Húngaro, Dementores, Duelo, Durmstrang, Elián una mierda, Fic para un reto de FanFiction, Gen, Historias que no llevan a ningun lado, Nadie nos quiere, Patronus, Pociones, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Ragna es un halcón, Slytherin, Todos los personajes son OC, Torneo de los tres magos, Tres colacuernos húngaros, Triwizard Tournament, Uso de Drogas, Uso incorrecto de hechizos y pociones, Violencia, cajas brillantes, criatura estupida, sangre, unicornio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/Tostada%20Supersonica
Summary: Elián Selwyn metió su nombre en el cáliz de fuego sin pensar. Ahora trata de sobrevivir a su propia insensatez.





	1. La esperanza es lo primero que muere

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie nos quiere, si por alguna razon llegaron a este decadente rincon de Ao3, tengan la amabilidad de dejar un comentario, se agradecen.

_Ansió no ser uno más_  
_Probó antiguas pociones_  
_Y en ese rito insomne de obsesión_  
_Calco el molde a la perfección_

_Eruca Sativa_

 

Acto primero: No prometida

 

—¡Cancelaste nuestro compromiso!

Criseida Travers se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había entrado a su sala común? Sus ojos castaños recorrieron la figura de su ex prometido, no llevaba su corbata y aunque su ropa estuviera pulcra y en su lugar su cara seguía siendo la de un bicho raro que no había dormido en su vida. Suspiró y dejo a un lado el pergamino que estaba revisando.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Elián al escuchar su pregunta alzó una ceja e hizo una serie de ademanes extraños con las manos.

Algunas personas se asomaron interesadas para ver qué pasaba.

—Su contraseña es una pregunta estúpida…—Criseida al oírlo frunció el ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero Elián se adelantó: —Y, de cualquier forma, ¿a quién mierda le importa cómo entré? ¡Cancelaste nuestro compromiso!—Chilló él, logrando que las personas de la sala común comenzaran a cuchichear.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Selwyn…—Él chasqueo la lengua. —Y por supuesto que cancele nuestro compromiso.

—¿¡Por qué!?—Exclamó él mientras se aproximaba, desde su posición Criseida arrugo la nariz al recibir el olor que este emanaba.

—¿Estás borracho?

Elián enfoco sus ojos ámbar en un punto indefinido tras ella.

—No lo estoy…—Criseida elevo ambas cejas.—Bueno, quizás…un poco…—Dijo antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa divertida,—sí, lo estoy.

—¿Y todavía preguntas por qué cancele nuestro compromiso?

—Sí, eso estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?—Y la sonrisa divertida se ensancho. Criseida empezó a temer que estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para vomitarle encima o algo así.—Además…

—Selwyn, hazte un favor y vuelve a tu sala común.

Elián no pudo responder nada porque en ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Cornelio Crossland, su mejor amigo, entró:

—¡Oh, estabas aquí con tu no prometida!—Exclamo acercándose hacia él. Criseida sintió el olor a alcohol que el también desprendía, ¿de verdad? Lo miró con disgusto.

—Ella es mi prometida.

—No, ya no lo es.—Y no le dio tiempo de objetar nada más y lo sujeto de un brazo.—Vamos, ya te acostumbraras ahora hay que encontrar a Neme y…—se detuvo a mitad de frase y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada.—…hacer esas cosas que hacemos nosotros.—Dijo arrastrándolo a la salida.

Criseida y los demás ocupantes de la sala común los miraron con asco.

—Crossland, no puedo creer que hayas entablado amistad con él, tenías futuro.

Él aludido ya estaba en la puerta, no obstante, volteó hacia ella con un gesto burlón.

—Al menos yo si tengo amigos, Travers.

Y se fue.

La sala estalló en susurros.

 

Acto segundo: Cajas que brillan

 

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado, ¡soy un buen partido!—Elián miró a sus amigos a los ojos en busca de apoyo.

—Vamos, no puedes estar diciendo eso. Esa frígida no te merece, claro que eres un buen partido Elián.—Nemesia acarició su espalda con cariño.—Claro que eres un excelente partido, tienes un buen estatus de sangre, todavía conservas tú fortuna, un problema con ciertas plantas alucinógenas, y el alcohol.

—Sí, eres un partido de primera. No tengo idea de por qué te dejo.

Elián los miró, traicionado.

—Por supuesto que soy un buen partido, no hacía falta el sarcasmo.

—Sí que lo hacía, le hace bien a mi corazón ver tu desgracia.—Nemesia tenía una sonrisa suave instalada en su cara desde hacía rato, una sospechosa sonrisa.

Elián se desparramo sobre el escritorio en desuso. Estaban en uno de esos salones abandonados del quinto piso, ese salón en particular era uno de los lugares que más ocupaban.

—¿Saben que alegra mi corazón?—Pregunto Cornelio de pronto, Elián se revolvió un poco había olvidado que estaba allí, también había olvidado lo irritante que le resultaba su voz cuando estaba borracho. Dejo escapar un gruñido como toda respuesta, Nemesia en cambio parecía haberse quedado dormida o algo, porque no daba señales de vida.—¡Esto!—Gritó Cornelio arrojándole un frasquito con un líquido marrón brillante en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto?—Investigo desconfiado, esa cosa tenía un color extraño.

—Mierda de hipogrifo.—Intervino Nemesia. Por lo visto si estaba viva. Soltó una risita perezosa.

—Este es mi elixir para un corazón roto.—Dijo Cornelio quitándole el tapón a su frasco.

—¿Del uno al diez cuan peligroso crees que sea beber esto?—Su amigo solo se alzó de hombros, desinteresado y se bebió todo el contenido del frasquito de un trago. Volteó hacia su mejor amiga, pero ella ya había terminado con su elixir y ahora miraba el horizonte con una gran sonrisa estúpida. Se alzó de hombros y los imito.

Hubo una larga pausa en lo único que se escuchó fueron risas y comentarios estúpidos acerca de lo divertidas que se veían las paredes de la habitación.

—Esta mierda de hipogrifo está muy buena.—Dijo Cornelio cambiando de tema.

—Sí, Nemesia se lució con esto.

—¿Neme? Pensé que el de la idea había sido yo.—Comento Cornelio confundido.

—No, había sido yo.—Insistió Elián.

Nemesia estallo en una risa histérica.

—Es obvio que fui yo…—Afirmó ella. Los dos asintieron desorientados, en ese momento cualquiera podría convérselos de cualquier cosa.  En realidad, el creador del elixir había sido Cornelio.—No me gusta el uniforme de Durmstrang enseña muy poco.

—Los uniformes no enseñan nada.

—Quizás no hoy, pero en trescientos años…

—No empieces con tus mierdas…

—Solo digo que en trescientos años habrá unas cajas que brillan y…

—Elián, me está asustando.

—Neme, cierra tu puta boca.

—Pero, de verdad, brillan y suenan. Son muggles y hay gente encerrada ahí…

—¡¡Nemesia!!

—Ellos no saben que…

Un frasco se estrelló contra la frente de Nemesia que cerró la boca automáticamente. Ella en lugar de quejarse del golpe rompió en carcajadas histéricas, sus amigos la imitaron. Luego hubo un silencio.

—¿Saben?—Comento Cornelio estirándose como un gato.

—¿Mmh?

—Quizás si haya una forma de arreglar tu reputación y recuperar a Criseida.

Elián negó con la cabeza, intentando decidir a cuál de los tres Cornelios prestarle atención.

—Mi reputación no necesita arreglo.

—Debes entrar en el torneo de los tres magos.

Elián Selwyn se rió con fuerza, tanta que le dolía el estómago.

—Sí, debo hacerlo.

Ese mismo día, entre trompicones, depositaron su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

 

Acto tercero: Sólo un idiota

 

Esa mañana, Elián supo que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Bueno, quizá lo que sentía no era más que los residuos de una noche de la que no estaba seguro de si debía enorgullecerse o no. Abrió las cortinas verdes del dosel y se arrastró perezoso fuera de la cama.

Asterion Black lo miraba desde su propia cama.

—Oí que hiciste el ridículo en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo haces para saberlo todo?—Elián lo observo durante unos segundos más antes de agregar:—y para lucir tan bien antes de las diez de la mañana.

—A diferencia de ti, duermo durante la noche. Y tengo mis métodos para saber las cosas que me interesan, Selwyn.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Asterion, Elián continuaba debatiéndose el levantarse o quedarse en la cama el resto del día; hasta que recordó un pequeño, mínimo, minúsculo detalle: Criseida había roto el compromiso. ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso, cuando el compromiso llevaba AÑOS existiendo? No podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Salto de la cama y se vistió. Tenía un día muy largo tratando de recuperar a su prometida.

Cuando entró en el gran comedor se dirigió directamente a Criseida. Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw se giró para verlo, no podían creer que quisiese continuar con su humillación, esta vez no solo delante de ellos, sino de todo el colegio. Tomó asiento a un lado de Criseida, y alcanzó un bollo.

—Buenos días Crisi, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente de anoche.

La nombrada se giró hacía él con una ceja alzada.

—No hay ninguna conversación, Selwyn.

Elián mordió su bollo antes de responder, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Sí la hay, una en la que me explicas por qué razón has decidido romper un compromiso creado por nuestros padres, uno que uniría las dos familias, ¿pensaste, querida, como se sentirán tus padres cuando se enteren que su preciosa niña no quiere casarse con un descendiente de los más puros, poderosos y antiguos linajes? ¿has pensado en la decepción?—acabó de comer el bollo, y tomo la taza de té perteneciente a Criseida, le dio un largo sorbo bajo la dura mirada de la joven.

—Mi padre ha permitido que esto ocurra, sino sería imposible que el compromiso este roto para esta altura, _querido._ —Criseida, le arrebató la taza y la posó con suavidad en la mesa, lejos de las manos de Elián, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y también permitirá que contraigas matrimonio con Woodpecker? ¿Con un hombre no solo de menor linaje, poder, fortuna y que está a un paso de la traición a la sangre? No, a tu padre le gustan las apuestas seguras.

—Por eso mismo no estamos ya más comprometidos, ¿Qué le asegura que tu no serás una deshonra para tu familia? Bueno, más de lo que eres en la actualidad.

Elián estaba por responder, cuand0 por las enormes puertas dobles ingresaron los estudiantes de Durmstrang, seguidos por los de Beauxbatons. Alzó una ceja, en la semana que llevaban en Hogwarts, únicamente compartían las cenas; los desayunos y almuerzos no habían sido parte de la rutina para “estrechar lazos y blah blah blah”.

—¡Elián! Vamos con Neme, están por sortear quiénes serán los participantes del torneo.—El nombrado se giró hacía su izquierda, encontrando a Cornelio con su corbata azul y bronce a medio anudar y una sonrisa destellante.—Señorita-sin-amigos, discúlpeme por interrumpir su conversación, pero debo quitarle a su no-prometido por unos instantes; será devuelto en breve, lo prometo.—Mientras dejaba escapar estas palabras, Cornelio había tomado a Elián del hombro y lo empujaba fuera de la banca.

—Puedes quedártelo, tú mismo lo dijiste, no es mi prometido.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia su mesa, Elián no podía dejar de pensar alguna manera de que Criseida aceptara el compromiso nuevamente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—Elián, hazme un favor, y deja de pensar en ese gusarajo un momento. Céntrate en cosas más importantes por un rato, como: cuántos galeons ganaremos apostando a quién sale de Hogwarts.

—Yo voy cinco galeons a Woodpecker.—Habló Asterion, que se encontraba a uno de los lados de Nemesia.

—Yo también—añadió ella.

—Pongo cinco a Potter.—todos giraron a ver a Hermes Malfoy.

—¿En serio, Potter? Pero si es un troglodita.—El asco escapaba de los labios de Elián.

—Sí, Potter, será un troglodita, pero es el mejor duelista de todo Hogwarts.

—Pero Woodpecker no es un mal duelista, pero es mas inteligente.—Nemesia estaba dispuesta a defender su apuesta de por vida.

—Si tanto les gusta Woodpecker, ¿por qué no se casan con él?

Los cuatro voltearon a verlo.

—Selwyn, lo mejor que puede hacer Woodpecker es morir en esa competencia.

Elián se paralizó unos segundos.

—¿Saben? Yo también pongo cinco a Woodpecker.

—¿Pues sí? Pongo cinco a que sale Elián.—Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—Explícate, Crossland.—Black habló por todos los presentes.

—Anoche, cuando Elián se lamentaba por la pérdida de su prometida, decidió que era una buena idea echar su nombre en el cáliz.—tres miradas horrorizadas se posaron en él.

—No sé por qué se asustan tanto, alguien como él jamás saldrá del cáliz.

Y cuando Hermes termino de decir esas palabras, la ceremonia comenzó.

El fuego del cáliz se tornó azul, y un papel doblado a la mitad salió expulsado de él. El director Trimble lo atrapó al vuelo y lo leyó.

—Ragna Shry.

Una muchacha de cabello oscuro y sujeto en una cola de caballo se alzó en la otra punta de la mesa de Slytherin. Era alta, muy alta, más alta que cualquier mujer que Elián haya visto antes, era casi tan alta como él mismo. Llevaba la capa roja forrada en piel susurrando a la espalda y una expresión de superioridad propia de la realeza. Caminó con decisión hacia el director de Hogwarts, estrecho su mano y se encamino a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de profesores.

A los pocos segundos que la campeona de Durmstrang salió del comedor, el fuego volvió a tornarse azul, esta vez liberando un papel rosa plegado como si fuese un barco. Desdoblo el barco y leyó:

—Charlotte Moyenard.

Una joven pelirroja se puso de pie en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Era de baja estatura y sus rasgos eran angulosos. Una sonrisa resplandeciente se abría paso entre miles de pecas, mientras se acercaba con rapidez a la mesa de profesores, jugando con sus dedos y miraba el piso. Estrecho con brevedad la mano del director Trimble y desapareció tras la puerta.

Por tercera vez en esa noche, y ultima hasta dentro de casi dos siglos después, el fuego cambio su color a azul, y escupió un último nombre. Era un papel arrugado, hecho una bola muy apretada. El director fue desdoblándolo con paciencia hasta que fue legible. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió de forma graciosa. Alzó la mirada unos segundos y la situó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

—Oh por Merlín, está mirando hacia aquí.—Hermes no cabía en sí de asombro.—Asterion, ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo un idio-—Asterion corto su susurro.—Por Circe, dime que es una mentira que pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz, Selwyn.

—¡No puedo prometer nada, estaba muy drogado!

Asterion lucia aterrorizado por alguna razón; vamos, que ni Elián mismo creía ser él el seleccionado.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

—Elián Stravos Selwyn.

El director portaba una mirada descorazonada, como si hubiese resignado el hecho que la copa no sería suya en ese torneo, que el campeón era un desastre.

Elián se levantó del banco, analizando seriamente la posibilidad de pedir que se sorteara nuevamente al campeón de Hogwarts, pero la noticia lo había dejado medio mareado y no se dio cuenta cuando llego junto al director de su escuela. Todo era tan irreal. ¿estaría drogado en alguno de los pasillos abandonados del castillo? La mano que estrechó la suya se sentía demasiado real, y al atravesar el umbral de la puerta y encontrar a las campeonas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, supo que era cierto.

Ningún aplauso se oyó en el comedor.


	2. Primera prueba

_Todo por delante_   
_Todo esta hablándome_   
_(y me eché a la suerte)_

_Gustavo Cerati_

 

 

Acto primero: Hufflepuffs

 

Cuando Nemesia apareció en su campo visual, él ni se movió. Estaba echado sobre un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. Se encontraba solo y, a juzgar por su olor, también estaba ebrio ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido emborracharse si se habían quedado sin alcohol? Era un misterio.

Colocó sus brazos en jarra y aspiró con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Elián se removió en el sillón, tenía un brazo tapándole los ojos.

—No estaba pensando, estaba drogado o algo así.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello rubio, exasperada. Si tenía que ser sincera: su amigo no era un héroe, no era valiente, mucho menos un campeón. Elián sólo era un tipo loco que quería dormir su mente la mayor parte del tiempo y reírse tanto como fuera posible. Estaba jodido; y por consiguiente ella también. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. —Suspiró resignada. Al oírla, Elián se quitó el brazo de los ojos, tenía más ojeras que nunca, y eso era mucho decir. Se miraron, había muchas cosas para decir. Pero eran Slytherins, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario, y los Slytherins no van por ahí llorando por sus errores, los Slytherin miran imperturbables sus errores y, tragándose todo su dolor, siguen adelante, con la cabeza bien en alto. Elián se incorporó.

—Sí, bueno…fue un placer conocerte. —Dijo y le palmeó la espalda.

Silencio.

—Tan encantadores como un par de hufflepuffs. —Comentó Hermes Malfoy, que en ese momento cruzaba la sala común para dirigirse a la puerta.

 

Acto segundo: Querida Crisi

 

El lago se le antojaba hermoso ante la noticia de su inminente muerte. Por ello estaban allí, despatarrados sobre el pasto mirando un punto fijo. Debería decir que estaba asustado, no obstante, sólo se sentía extraño ¿Quién sabe? Quizá, sobrevivía al torneo, ganaba y se casaba con la estúpida de Criseida Travers.

Nemesia había sacado una pipa de roble y hacía casi un minuto que se la estaba extendiendo, llena de tabaco y encendida. La tomó.

— ¡Hiciste trampa!—El grito de Criseida lo sacó de su nube de abstracción. Cornelio pegó tal salto que a Elián le extrañó que no hubiera tenido un paro cardiaco. Criseida había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y se había colocado frente a ellos, sujetando su varita muy enojada.

—Por supuesto, hice trampa porque tengo ganas de tener un suicidio muy original…mientras me miran cientos de personas. —Respondió él, cortante; no estaba de humor para sus escenas.

— ¡Claro que hiciste trampa!—Espetó ella agitada, Nemesia alzó una ceja expectante. — ¡Es imposible que un imbécil, irresponsable, loco y cobarde como tú haya quedado seleccionado!—Continuó, con cada palabra que decía, su voz se elevaba un decibel.

—Podré ser todo eso, pero soy mejor partido que Woodpecker, por lo tanto, tu adorado gryffindor es mucho más imbécil, irresponsable, loco y cobarde que yo. —Sonrió él, gatuno. Ella apretó los puños. — Y ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que el cáliz me considera, además, más poderoso.

Nemesia y Cornelio intercambiaron sonrisas ladinas.

— ¡No puedo creer que mi padre este reconsiderando nuestra unión!

Silencio.

Elián soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En verdad?—Preguntó burlón. Criseida se mordió el labio, indignada. —Eso es perfecto.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser perfecto?!—Chilló ella y chispas doradas volaron de su varita.

—Es perfecto, Crisi querida, porque si gano este torneo tendrás que casarte conmigo. —Y le regaló su sonrisa más dulce. Ella abrió sus rosados labios en una perfecta “o”.

— ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto!? ¡Ni siquiera me amas!—Espetó Criseida al borde de las lágrimas. Elián le sonrió, nadie se metía con el orgullo de un Selwyn y seguía por ahí como si nada; menos Criseida, que había resultado ser una gran perra y había disfrutado humillándolo. Su ex prometida ya había comenzado a lagrimear.

Se incorporó y la apresó en un apretado abrazo.

—Aw, Crisi cariño ¿De verdad piensas que tengo que amarte para casarme contigo?—Ella se sacudió, apartándolo y le apuntó con la varita. —Crisi, esto no es por amor, o capricho. Esto es porque nadie se mete con Elián Stravos Selwyn, dice mierdas a sus espaldas, lo traiciona y sale airoso. Mucho menos mi prometida; sobre todo mi prometida.

—Sí, esas cosas no se hacen, Travers, porque hacerlas nos ponen furiosos. —Coincidió Cornelio, mirándola con desdén.

— ¿Y sabes qué hacemos cuando nos enfurecemos?—Nemesia aportó su granito de arena, tenía una gran mirada depredadora.

—Nos vengamos. —Repitieron al unísono, como si lo hubiesen practicado.

Criseida retrocedió mitad asustada, mitad rabiosa.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—Graznó dando la vuelta. — ¡Nunca, jamás me casare contigo!—Y echó a correr de nuevo al castillo.

Hubo un silencio.

—No puedo creer que esa estúpida tenga el valor de enfrentarnos después de haberte expuesto frente al director y haber cancelado su compromiso a tus espaldas. —Comentó Cornelio enfadado.

Nemesia asintió.

— ¿Hizo algo más que cancelar su compromiso a tus espaldas?—Investigó Asterion que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos. Lo miraron extrañados, no lo habían escuchado llegar, Black debía tener los pasos más ligeros del mundo.

— ¿No te enteraste? Pensé que lo sabías todo. —Sonrió Elián, divertido.

—Mi perfección tiene un límite.

—Entonces no es perfección. —Intervino Cornelio, Nemesia lo codeó.

—Claro que lo es. —Señaló ella, haciendo un repaso por la atractiva figura del Black. Al notarlo, Asterion arrugó la nariz.

—Mi adorable prometida se presentó esta mañana en el despacho del director con una lista de sustancias que he ingerido en los últimos dos años y medio en Hogwarts, junto con otra que enumeraba las infracciones más importantes que he hecho en mi estadía en el colegio; exigió que se me removiera el título de campeón en el torneo, y fuese expulsado de Hogwarts. En cambio, seré sometido a castigo todos los sábados en la noche, y mis padres fueron informados. —Elián rechinó los dientes. —Mis.Padres.Fueron.Informados. —Finalizó con odio tatuado en cada silaba.

—Y puedo asumir que no buscaron pruebas de ello. —Al parecer, Asterion se encontraba igual de asqueado por la situación.

—Todos en el colegio sabían esas cosas, incluso los profesores, pero como eran rumores no podían hacer nada; claro, hasta que alguien dijese algo, y al parecer ese alguien fue esa traidora.

—Me asombra que Travers sea una ravenclaw, aunque tiene sentido, los traidores no pueden quedar en Hufflepuff. — Cornelio no pudo evitar una risilla de entendimiento.

—Es un gran misterio que haya quedado en Ravenclaw, más de una vez la encontré en la puerta porque no podía responder la adivinanza.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, mientras contemplaban el lago y pasaban de mano en mano la pipa.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la primera prueba?—Asterion habló, antes de llevarse la pipa a la boca. Nemesia humedeció sus labios, oh por los dioses, estaba fumando de la misma pipa que Asterion Black.

—Black, deja de ser tan…erótico.

El aludido elevó una ceja y una sonrisa arrogante se desplegó.

—No puedo evitarlo; pero eso no importa, Selwyn ¿Sabes o no cuál es la prueba?

—No aún, todavía tengo meses para averiguarlo.

 

Acto tercero: Muerte en el pasillo

 

Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la primera prueba, y no había rastro de Elián ni sus amigos. Asterion se puso de pie de mala gana, no podía creer que estaba por hacer lo que iba a hacer. Hermes, a un costado suyo, lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Interrogó Malfoy.

—Voy a buscar al estúpido de Elián.

— ¿Elián?

—Selwyn.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el cual lo único que hizo Hermes fue mirar fijamente a su amigo pensando si se había vuelto loco o algo peor.

— ¿Por qué vas a buscar al idiota de Selwyn? ¿No es mejor dejarlo morir en el pasillo de turno?—Espetó confundido.

Asterion paseó la mirada por el estadio, era un predio enorme, con varios árboles, piedras y hasta un pequeño arroyo artificial. En el centro se paseaba un unicornio. Ragna Shry fue convocada en ese momento a la primera prueba.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, no queremos que deje a Hogwarts en ridículo, ¿vienes?

Malfoy pasó sus ojos claros de él a Ragna.

—Quiero ver el torneo.

Asterion suspiró y emprendió su búsqueda.

Cuarenta minutos después, cruzaba la puerta a los vestidores del estadio con un muy resacoso Elián. Lo dejó caer sobre una silla.

— ¿Black? ¿Qué haces?—Gimió el campeón sujetándose la cabeza. Asterion arrugó la nariz disgustado y le lanzó un hechizo para ver si podía despejarle un poco la mente. Por lo visto funcionó apenas, porque Elián abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la silla.

—Arréglate, la prueba está por comenzar.

— ¿La prueba? ¿Es hoy?

Asterion contó hasta cinco mentalmente, no quería dañar al campeón de Hogwarts a sólo minutos de la prueba. Pero, tenía ganas, muchísimas ganas.

—La prueba es hoy, Selwyn. Así que alista tus cosas y da un buen espectáculo.

Elián lo miró medio aturdido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Asterion Black quiso fulminarlo ahí mismo, ¿no tenía idea de qué tenía hacer?

— ¡¿Por qué debería saberlo? yo salí a buscarte!

—Un gesto muy adorable, pero no voy a besarte porque olvidaste averiguar cuál es la jodida prueba.

Lo iba a golpear. No, mejor lo mataba.

—¡No es mi responsabilidad…

— ¿Señor Black? ¿Qué hace aquí?—Preguntó el profesor Vocctum, pero todo su interés se perdió cuando vio al malhumorado Elián. —¿Señor Selwyn? ¡Debería estar preparándose para la prueba!

— ¿De qué trata la prueba profesor?—Indagó como si fuera lo más común del mundo aparecer con resaca minutos antes de su entrada.

—La prueba consiste en hacerse con el mapa que lleva en el cuello el unicornio. No dañando al unicornio, por supuesto.

Elián asintió y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle a Asterion:

— ¿Ves? Él si se ganó un beso.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un puñetazo chocando contra su mejilla. El profesor lo miró asombrado.

— ¡Señor Black! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

—Se lo merecía. —Contestó abandonando los vestidores.

 

Acto cuarto: No viene al caso

 

Charlotte pasó su prueba con rapidez, pues no tardó más de quince minutos y ya estaba entrando en el vestidor. Elián la miró con interés.

— ¿Fue muy complicado?—Preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa. Charlotte le sonrió.

—Ese unicornio es muy rápido. —Dijo y se alejó.

El cañonazo se dejó escuchar, y su cabeza resintió el estruendo. Respiró profundo al oír su nombre. “No voy a morir hoy”, se dijo.

Salió apretando su varita más de lo necesario. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraban con horror, por lo visto temían que los hiciera quedar mal. Esperaba que se equivocaran, lo menos que quería era dejar en ridículo a Hogwarts.

Miró al unicornio pastar a unos metros de él y aspiró profundamente. Bien, su profesor no había mentido. Era realmente un unicornio. Y los unicornios no son malos. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia la criatura y allí fue cuando entendió la prueba: ese animal era más rápido que todas las escobas que había visto.

Suspiró irritado, el sol era muy brillante y el unicornio muy rápido. Eso no estaba ayudando a su mente resacosa. Sin embargo, no despegó sus ojos del animal.

Bueno, siempre podía probar la manera fácil: — ¡Accio mapa!—Pero nada pasó, el mapa seguía en su lugar.

Entonces la idea golpeó su mente.

Sonrió divertido.

— ¡Accio unicornio!—Contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría que pasara e incluso asombrándole a él mismo, contempló cómo el unicornio parecía correr un poco más lento, aunque estuviera haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. Eso significaba que podía…

Sonrió aún más.

— ¿Acaba de intentar un Accio con un unicornio?—Preguntaban un par de personas en las gradas. Los ignoró, aunque sólo conseguían que su cabeza emporara.

Con desgana comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo. Ignoraba completamente con cuanto tiempo contaba, pero no le preocupó. Encontró una rama lo suficientemente resistente para lo que necesitaba y la tomó; luego caminó hasta la zona donde no había pasto, sólo tierra apisonada y se dispuso a dibujar unos círculos y signos extraños.

—No puede estar haciendo lo que creo…—Comentó Asterion confundido. Hermes lo observó.

— ¿Qué crees que hace?

—El muy idiota está colocando una runa potenciadora y una runa de cárcel.

— ¿Y qué con eso?—Se alzó de hombros Malfoy.

Asterion señaló el centro del estadio.

— ¡Accio unicornio!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

En un segundo, el unicornio estaba corriendo feliz y libre a unos metros, al siguiente estaba dentro del círculo, muy asustado y encabritado.

Lo gracioso de todo el asunto es que Elián también estaba dentro del círculo; así que no fue inmune a todo el movimiento y acabó rebotando contra las paredes invisibles de su jaula. Curiosamente, en algún momento, luego de ser zamarreado cual muñeco de trapo, consiguió montarse al animal y desatar el mapa de su cuello. Aunque, eso fue una mala maniobra ya que el unicornio consiguió voltear las tornas y con una sacudida lo mandó a volar contra la pared opuesta de su reducida jaula, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando al encerrarse en un espacio tan pequeño con un maldito unicornio? Como sea, el animal con su movimiento sólo había conseguido que el cayera sobre su cuerno. El unicornio acababa de empalarlo por la clavícula izquierda, genial.

La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, bañando la crin plateada. El público dejó escapar un sonido de angustia antes de que se oyera un grito de: “¡Oh por Merlin! ¡Hirió al unicornio!” a lo que Elián gruñó desesperado. Se estaba desangrando, y sólo pensaban en el unicornio que lo estaba empalando, genial, grandes compañeros.

Las runas desaparecieron, y el unicornio quedó paralizado, mientras unos examinadores se aceraban a bajarlo del cuerno del jodido animal.

Y todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería, con la clavícula vendada y sin dolor de cabeza. Al fin la resaca se había ido. Se incorporó en el colchón, en la cama continua se encontraba Nemesia.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Nemesia?

—Se cayó por las escaleras cuando fui a buscarte para la prueba. —Asterion se encontraba leyendo un libro a un lado suyo. Cornelio estaba dormido en una silla entre las camas de Nemesia y Elián. Parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Se cayó o la empujaste?

—No viene al caso.

Elián sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asterion cerró su libro y le dio su mirada más despectiva.

—Tampoco viene al caso.

Elián asintió.

— ¿Hay algo que venga al caso?

Asterion sonrió, apenas.

—Sí, felicidades: pasaste la prueba.

 

 


	3. Segunda prueba

_¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí,_   
_qué es lo que quieren saber?_   
_No me verás arrodillado._

_Fito Paez_

 

 

Acto primero: Poco legal

 

Elián pateó con fuerza una de las paredes del pasillo, enseguida lo lamentó.

—¡No puedo creer que nos hayan quitado puntos!¡Fuimos los más rápidos!—Se quejó indignado. Cornelio estaba recostado contra la pared opuesta, estaban en uno de los pasillos más luminosos de Hogwarts y el sol le daba de frente haciendo resaltar su piel oscura. A pesar de que parecía estar consciente de cada una de sus palabras, no parecía prestarle atención; fue Nemesia quien volteó a hablarle:

—Te referirás a ti, no hay un nosotros. El ridículo lo hiciste tu solito.

Él se dejó caer a un lado suyo.

—No hice el ridículo, tuve una idea brillante. —Nemesia negó con la cabeza.—Neme, lloraste de la risa cuando te enteraste de cómo pase la prueba.

—Eso no lo hace menos ridículo.

Cornelio soltó un resoplido de risa, de cualquier forma, parecía mucho más interesado en lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Elián lo miró con interés, debían ir a clase y estaba seguro que Cornelio estaba llegando tarde a la suya. No podía importarle menos. Nemesia bostezó exageradamente; ninguna dama (mucho menos una sangre pura) debería bostezar así, aunque consideraba a Neme más como un hombre que como una dama.

—Deberíamos ir a herbologia.

Elián asintió con desgana. Desde el otro extremo del pasillo los ojos negros de Cornelio brillaron traviesos.

—O podríamos averiguar cuál es la próxima prueba.

—¿Qué? ¡No, a este paso nunca vamos a aprobar los éxtasis!—Protestó Elián con una gran sonrisa. Ya lo había convencido, aunque dijera lo contrario.

—Sí, claro, como si te importara.—Nemesia retuvo otro bostezo y soltó una amplia sonrisa.—¿Cómo vamos a averiguarlo?

Un silencio contemplativo se instauró en el pasillo.

—Pensé que podríamos sonsacárselo a alguno de los examinadores.—Los Slytherin miraron al joven Ravenclaw.

—Suena poco legal—dijo Elián.—Esto repentinamente se volvió interesante, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—No tengo idea.

Más silencio.

—Primero necesitamos a alguien que consiga información sobre los examinadores. —Los tres intercambiaron una mirada pensativa, hasta que Elián mismo dio con la respuesta: —Asterion.

 

Acto segundo: Contraataque

 

—Áurea Fructus: fue auror durante seis años, se retiró luego de ser herida en combate en la pierna. Tiene cuarenta y tres años. Es de nacionalidad francesa. Sangre pura. Desayuna a las seis y treinta todas las mañanas, de las siete en punto hasta las ocho treinta recorre los terrenos del castillo. De ocho treinta a nueve, toma un baño. Utiliza sales aromáticas de coco. Desde las nueve hasta la una de la tarde lo dispone a la lectura de archivos clasificados. Los guarda bajo algún hechizo muy potente. A la una, baja al comedor al almuerzo, se reúne con otros dos examinadores y comparten la comida hasta las dos y quince, cuando ella vuelve a sus aposentos a tomar una siesta desde las dos veinticinco a las tres en punto. A las tres, se despierta y continúa con la lectura de los archivos, hasta las cuatro que toma el té en sus aposentos. A las cinco se reúne con el resto de los examinadores, los tres directores y dos personas del ministerio de los cuales no he conseguido información, a hablar sobre lo que supongo es el torneo. La reunión continúa hasta las siete, cuando bajan a cenar. A las nueve y quince se va a dormir.

—No voy a meterme con una ex auror. —Espetó Elián, vehemente.

Asterion le envío una mirada glacial y apartó un pergamino.

—Entonces no te interesara el perfil Bror Schössling. —Comentó en tono frio, parecía disgustado por haber desperdiciado horas de su vida en un perfil que nadie escucharía. —Fue jefe de aurores por una década.

—Un maldito jefe de aurores que estudió en Durmstrang…—Intervino Cornelio con un gesto perturbado. Elián asintió.

—Sí, Bror descartado.

El Black paseó su mirada por la Sala de Menesteres, la habitación se había equipado con muebles oscuros, soberbios y de aspecto cómodo. Le recordaba a la sala de Slytherin, aunque todo tuviese un tapiz neutral color uva. Tomó el último pergamino y lo desenrollo.

—El único examinador que no fue auror o estuvo relacionado de alguna forma con ellos fue Saturno Seillan.—Desde uno de los sillones individuales Hermes alzó una ceja, despectivo. Su padre una vez le había hablado de Seillan y, en lo que a él respectaba, el hombre era un desperdicio para los sangre pura.

—Bien, perfecto.—Sonrió Elián.—Hasta su nombre se oye inofensivo.

—Asumo que no estas enterado del significado del nombre. —Comentó Malfoy. Cornelio le dio una mirada ofendida.

— ¿Por qué esta el antipático de Malfoy aquí?—Interrogó molesto.

—Porque estaba con Black cuando acordamos esta reunión. —Se alzó de hombros Elián.

—De cualquier forma, es bueno para mis ojos.—Dijo Nemesia enviándole un guiño. El aludido hizo una mueca de asco.

Asterion suspiró y se acomodó el cabello oscuro.

—¿Quieren escuchar el perfil?—Preguntó incómodo.

—El perfil del titán come hijos—y le sonrió a Hermes burlón. —Sí, comienza cuando gustes, querido amigo. —Asterion tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, ese tipo era un estúpido, pero a veces -solo a veces- sabía lo que tenía que decir para hacerlo reír.

—Bien, Saturno Seillan: ochenta y nueve años, trabaja en el departamento de exterminación de animales mágicos. Es mitad francés mitad inglés. Sangre pura. Desayuna a las seis y cuarenta todas las mañanas, salvo los domingos que duerme hasta a las diez. De nueve a once investiga quién sabe qué cosas en la biblioteca. Luego, a las once quince va al baño a orinar. —Ante ese dato Cornelio soltó una risotada. — ¿Qué?—Indagó.

—Averiguaste su rutina para usar el baño, ¿en serio?

—Me gustan las cosas bien hechas. —Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a la lectura de su información. —Continuo: a las once y treinta regresa a la biblioteca hasta la hora del almuerzo. Siempre almuerza con jugo de uva. Después del almuerzo toma una breve siesta hasta las tres y media. A las cuatro, toma té con el director de Beauxbatons en los aposentos del último. A las cinco se reúne con el resto de los examinadores y discuten sobre la prueba. La reunión dura hasta las siete. Y luego de cenar lee un poco de literatura muggle en su habitación y se va a dormir.

Nemesia negó con la cabeza.

—Qué vida más aburrida, si llego a ser así por favor mátenme. —Cornelio y Elián asintieron. —De cualquier forma, tu investigación obsesiva me hizo pensar que estás muy enfermo—Le sonrió divertida.

Asterion tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no enterrarle su varita en el cuello.

—Neme, tú hablas de cajas que brillan y personas encerradas en su interior.—Contraatacó Elián. Asterion sonrió. —Así que dale un poco de tregua al loco de los perfiles. —La sonrisa del Black se volvió una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?—Preguntó Hermes, luciendo un poco interesado.

Elián Selwyn le regaló una sonrisa divertida. Era la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando usó accio en el unicornio.

—Vamos a tomar esos recuerdos a la fuerza.

—¿Si? ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?—Insistió el rubio. — ¿Cuándo esté en la biblioteca? ¿O en su hora de orinar?—Agregó malicioso.

—No necesitamos esa estúpida rutina. —Declaró restándole importancia. —Vamos a hacerlo en el baile de navidad, dentro de una semana.

Asterion entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, tanteó su varita.

— ¡Seguí por tres días a cada uno de esos examinadores, para que luego te importe un cuerno!—Gritó completamente enojado. Hermes se envaró nervioso; pero el miedo no pareció llegar al trio de estúpidos.

—Aprecio tu trabajo, Asti bonito, de no ser por ti nunca hubiéramos sabido cuál es el menos peligroso. —Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, un expelliarmus lo golpeó.

 

Acto tercero: Pantalones

 

Había llegado la noche del baile de navidad. Y el director que se había esforzado en maquinar alrededor de Elián para que no los volviera a dejar en ridículo, habiéndolo amenazado de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, aún se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso; de nada había servido esa esa poción calmante que había tomado antes de que el baile comenzara. Estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir muy mal. Sin embargo, cuando Elián Selwyn apareció esa noche del brazo de Nemesia Jesenvolk en el lugar donde se reunirían los campeones para ingresar al baile, supo que se había equivocado. Los slytherins más decadentes del colegio parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.

Elián llevaba una túnica negra detallada en verde musgo, con el cabello negro peinado perfectamente. Su cara se encontraba libre de ojeras por primera vez en años, tenía la espalda recta y una sonrisa cordial. Nemesia vestía una túnica de seda verde agua; era la túnica más hermosa y elegante que había usado jamás. Sus bucles rubios se encontraban arreglados en una media cola, despejando su cara. Al igual que su acompañante, su espalda se encontraba recta, en una postura perfecta, y en su cara se vislumbraba una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenas noches, esperamos no haber retrasado la gran entrada.—Mientras Elián hablaba, se permitió dejar vagar su mirada entre las demás personas presentes. Ragna Shry estaba acompañada por Ulric Woodpecker, quien tenía una graciosa mirada sorprendida. Charlotte Moyenard llegó unos segundos después, colgada del brazo de Cerastes Black, el hermano mayor de Asterion.

—No, al contrario, llegaron justo a tiempo.—Quien hablo, era su presa de esta noche: Saturno Seillean. Era un hombre con una barba muy larga, ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa. Pobre iluso, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín, temíamos atrasar el baile, no queremos que eso ocurra.—Nemesia dejo escapar un muy femenino suspiro; Woodpecker abrió y cerró la boca, anonadado. Esa no era Nemesia Jesenvolk. La Nemesia que él conocía habría llegado tarde, vistiendo pantalones y que nadie se atreviese a reclamarle su tardanza porque acabaría mal parado. No, definitivamente había algo raro. La rubia soltó una risilla algo boba.—Entre nos, es culpa de Elián, ¡No podía decidirse qué túnica usar!

—Oh, te entiendo completamente, querida.—Charlotte, al parecer había decidido que los slytherins le agradaban. Nadie que llevara una túnica tan hermosa podía caerle mal.

Nemesia dejó escapar otra risa, mientras tomaba la mano de la francesa.

—Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien.—La sonrisa de Charlotte se ensanchó. —Espero también llevarme bien contigo, Ragna.—Nemesia dirigió una mirada fija a la nombrada, quien entrecerró los ojos, oliendo la treta.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Luego de que la campeona de Durmstrang dijera esto, el director dio inicio a la ceremonia. Las tres parejas ingresaron.

El baile comenzó y tanto Elián como Nemesia no tuvieron problema para seguir la música, como sangrepuras los bailes de salón habían formado parte de su educación más temprana. Luego de una canción decidieron continuar con su plan e intercambiaron parejas con otras personas. Nemesia había terminado bailando con Woodpecker, suspirodesilusionada; no porque el Gryffindor no le pareciera atractivo con sus ojos chocolate y su cabello castaño oscuro, pero Ulric Woodpecker no era Hermes Malfoy. Tan concentrada estaba en su desazón que casi se sobresaltó cuando Ulric se inclinó hacia ella y le hablo en un murmullo:

—¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Los hechizaron? ¿El director los amenazo?

—¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso tontito!—Ulric pareció más asustado si cabía.

—La Nemesia Jesenvolk que conozco jamás usaría una túnica de gala, ni se arreglaría el cabello, ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

Nemesia parpadeo confundida, ¿Podía esa conversación volverse más incómoda? Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy.

—Sí, lo que tú digas pequeño, ahora debo desaparecer tengo un Malfoy que seducir.—Señalo antes de alejarse en su dirección.

Cornelio y Elián esperaban el momento adecuado para abordar a Seillean, estaban sentados en una de las mesas vigilando al examinador mientras fingían hablar. Ulric Woodpecker ocupo una de las sillas junto a ellos. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Cornelio los miro incomodo, se incorporó y se fue. Elián parecía haber olvidado vigilar a Seillean, en cambio solo fulminaba al Gryffindor con la mirada.

—Selwyn, ¿tienes algo contra mí?

Elián sonrió malicioso.

—Si, por tu culpa mi prometida rompió nuestro compromiso y me delato con el director.—Woodpecker parecía no tener idea de quien hablaba.

—¿Enserio? Eso es horrible, lo siento.

El slytherin lo contempló con asombro. Pero no pudo ahondar más en el tema porque Cornelio apareció frente a él y lo arrastro hacia Saturno Seillean. Su mejor amigo lo empujo sutilmente hasta el examinador.

—Me acaba de pasar algo rarísimo.

Cornelio negó.

—No me cuentes, no quiero saber.

A espaldas de Saturno Seillean, Nemesia les hacía señas.

—La misión comenzó, Crossland ve a tu puesto.—Y le guiño un ojo.

 

Acto cuarto: tres colacuernos húngaros

 

Con sus sonrisas más compradoras, convencieron al pobre examinador a que los acompañara a la mesa más lejana e inhóspita del comedor. Lo mejor es que a nadie le parecería que los slytherins más decadentes del colegio estuviera hablando lo más tranquilos con uno de los examinadores, pues se habían encargado de parecer encantadores y simpáticos con todos cuanto pudiesen. Eso estaba resultando muy fácil. Le dio una mirada de reojo a Cornelio que montaba guardia a un par de metros, mientras trataba de lucir lo más casual posible.

—Llego a mi poder el dato de que usted trabaja en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, ¿es verdad?—Pregunto Elián tendiéndole una bebida. Saturno le sonrió, casi no parecía recordar el altercado con el unicornio.

—Sí, si hace más de dos décadas que me dedico a ello.—Y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Nemesia que estaba a su costado fingió interés, no obstante, lo único que podía prestar atención en ese momento era en su varita oculta entre los pliegues de su túnica que le apuntaba a Seillean aguardando el momento adecuado para leerle la mente.—¿Puedo preguntar cómo se enteró, Señor Selwyn?—Elián le dio un breve codazo a Nemesia, se estaba tardando un poco en invocar el maldito hechizo.

—Hermes Malfoy me comento que su padre se deshizo en halagos al hablar de su trabajo.

Si Hermes Malfoy se enteraba estaba muerto.

—¡Oh, sí! Conocí al Señor Malfoy hace unos años; un hombre encantador, asumo que su hijo debe de ser tan carismático como el mismo.—El anciano llevó la copa hacia sus labios.—Recuerdo que lo conocí bajo circunstancias poco favorables.

Seillean guardo silencio, contemplando hacia la nada. Elián pateo a Nemesia, disimuladamente.

—Y, si me permite preguntar, ¿Cuáles fueron esas circunstancias?

—¡Oh, claro! Pues, hace dos veranos, me encontraba sentado en mi oficina, cuando un gran búho llego. Traía una carta explicando que un kelpie había…—Elián asentía a todo lo que Saturno decía, pero no escuchaba ni una palabra. Sabía que Nemesia ya había conjurado el hechizo y en ese instante se encontraba hurgando en la mente del pobre anciano.—…y cuando llegamos, encontramos que habían nacido no uno, ni dos, sino tres colacuernos húngaros!

Y con perfecta sincronización, Cornelio apareció en el mismísimo instante que la anécdota comenzaba a volverse interesante.

—No quisiera interrumpir, pero pensé que deberían saber que están sirviendo pudin en una de las mesas centrales.—una sonrisa encantadora revoloteo en sus labios.

—Muchísimas gracias, joven. ¡Espero que sea de chocolate!—y de esa forma, Saturno Seillean se perdió entre la gente. Sin siquiera despedirse.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿No deberíamos haberlo oblivateado?

—No se enteró nunca que le leímos la mente.

—Sí, soy buena en esto.

 

Acto quinto: No es una iguana

 

—No, lo estás haciendo mal. No piensas lo suficiente feliz.

—¿¡Cómo rayos hago para “pensar suficientemente feliz”, Cornelio!?

—No lo sé, piensa en la sensación de estar drogado o algo así.

Nemesia dejó escapar una pequeña risita, estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de ranas de chocolates y leyendo un libro sobre pociones. En el centro de la sala de menesteres un Cornelio que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y un muy frustrado Elián discutían sobre cómo realizar un encantamiento patronus.

—¿Tu recuerdo más feliz es la sensación de estar drogado?—Pregunto la rubia divertida. Cornelio le saco la lengua.

—El problema es que ustedes lo hacen sonar como algo malo, pero la verdad es que funciona para mí.—Y como si quisiera demostrarlo se volteo hacia Elián e hizo una floritura con su varita: —¡Expecto patronum!—Al instante una salamanquesa plateada corto el espacio que lo separaba de Elián y corrió de forma graciosa por alrededor de él.—¿Ven? A mi iguana le gusta que piense en droga.

—Eso no es una iguana.—Señalo Elián confundido.

—Es mi patronus y si yo digo que es una iguana lo es.—Dijo finalizando el hechizo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió logrando que todos se sobresaltaran y apuntaran al intruso. Asterion y Hermes los observaron con interés.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunto el Black acercándose a Nemesia.

—Estamos intentando que Elián aprenda el patronus para que sobreviva a la segunda prueba.—Respondió Nemesia apartando un par de libros para hacerle un lugar.

—¿Saben cuál es la segunda prueba?

—Sí, sabemos que va a ser un lugar donde no hay luz, que está plagado de dementores, lethifolds y boggarts.Y que tiene que buscar algo rojo.

Hermes alzo una ceja.

—Suena muy vago cuando lo expones de esa forma.

—Es lo mejor que pude obtener.

Mientras decía estas palabras, Nemesia pudo observar de reojo como un vapor plateado surgía débilmente de la varita de Elián.

—¡Te dije que la pensar en eso funcionaba!

Elián se acuclillo por el cansancio, su amiga desde su posición le lanzo una rana de chocolate. Hermes los miro a todos particularmente entretenido. Asterion en cambio solo alzó una ceja.

—¿En que estabas pensando?—Indago llamando la atención de ambos magos.

Elián se cruzó de brazos e inspeccionó el techo, intentaba esconder su frustración, fallaba.

—No sé, en droga y esas mierdas.—El Black chasqueo la lengua disgustado. Elián inclino la cabeza. —¿Qué?—Cuestiono desafiante. No obstante, Asterion no se acobardo.

—Tienes que dejar de intentar resolver todos tus problemas con pociones alucinógenas.

—Puedo resolverlas con ellas.

—No, no puedes. Es estúpido y patético.

Hermes sonrió desde su lugar.

—Bien, ¿Qué harías tu genio no adicto a pociones alucinógenas?

Asterion se incorporó desafiante.

—No sé, pensar en algo que realmente me haga feliz, ¿tal vez?—E hizo un movimiento con su varita—Expecto patronum.—Un majestuoso búho real salió de ella y dio un par de vueltas animadas alrededor del campeón de Hogwarts. Elián abrió la boca asombrado y molesto.

—¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora todos pueden hacer un patronus corpóreo!—Chilló enfadado Elián, se sentía cada vez más humillado.—¿¡Qué hay de ti Malfoy, puedes invocar uno?!

Hermes le regalo una mueca burlona.

—¿Quieres apostar por ello?

Elián sacudió las manos.

—¡Bien, ¿Qué pensaste para convocar a tu pájaro feo!?

Asterion lucia muy ofendido.

—Es un búho real ignorante.

—Podría importarme lo mismo si fuese un gusano, Asti.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y el patronus se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Ya lo dije, solo pensé en cosas que me hacen realmente feliz.

—Claro, seguramente pensar en todo el oro que tienes acumulado en tus bóvedas te hace feliz, ¡pero no es mi maldito caso!

Nemesia, Hermes y Cornelio estaban contemplando la posibilidad de abandonar la habitación sigilosamente.

—¡No estoy pensando en eso estúpido arrogante!—Y lo apunto con la varita.

—¡¿Y en qué demonios estabas pensando niño bonito!?—Y también lo apunto con su varita.

Un duelo se desato en el medio de la sala, un duelo que duro poco ya que al cabo de dos hechizos el Black había acabado estampado contra una de las paredes. Hermes lucía un poco asombrado y todo. Elián se acercó un poco avergonzado por su facilidad para perder sus estribos.

—Estaba pensando en las personas que quiero.—Susurro Asterion renuente.

Selwyn contemplo la idea. Las personas que quería, no había pensado en ello como una opción, de repente se sintió un completo idiota, hasta estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón al Black y todo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no fuera un slytherin orgulloso.Movió su varita y pensó en todas las personas que estaban en esa habitación, hasta en Hermes Malfoy que, aunque era un antipático de mierda a veces lo hacia reír.

Y después recito el encantamiento:

—Expecto patronum.

Un erizo pequeñito y plateado salió de la punta de su varita y floto torpemente por toda la sala.

 

Acto sexto: dulce mujer

 

Criseida Travers estaba esperándolo cerca de las carpas del torneo. Cuando el llego ella salió a su encuentro. Tenía los cabellos castaños sujetos en una elaborada trenza, Elián lejos de asombrarse por su presencia se pregunto cuánto tardaría en peinarse cada mañana. Ella negó con la cabeza e inclinándose hacia él dijo:

—Ojala mueras en esta prueba, Selwyn.

Elián se dijo a si mismo que si quería que ella se casara con él era porque todo sería mucho más fácil y cómodo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y repetirse varias veces esa idea, para no cruciarla.

—Lo hare algún día Crisi, pero dudo que sea hoy. —Le dijo malicioso dirigiéndose al lugar de la prueba.

Escuchó a Criseida gritarle todos los insultos que se le ocurrían.

Suspiro y se dirigió a pelear contra dementores.

 

Acto séptimo: criatura estúpida

 

Destapo su vial de poción sonorus, sus amigos y él habían encontrado conveniente que, en lugar de delatar su posición con un lumos, podía simplemente usar el sonido para ubicarse. Se tomó la poción e hizo una mueca, sabia horrible. Parpadeo, podía escuchar casi todo. Miro a Cornelio que le susurraba del otro lado de la carpa, lo oía con total claridad:

—Tengo un regalo para ti.—Le dijo su amigo. Se acercó interesado, el moreno le entregó un segundo frasco, era pequeñito y en su interior parecía contener plata liquida. Alzó una ceja.—No me mires así, ¿no estabas del lado de mi teoría de la felicidad alucinógena para invocar un patronus?—Elián lo estudio en silencio, sabía que su amigo estaba loco por tratar de drogarlo y pensar que ayudaría en la prueba, sin embargo, ¿Quién quería su mente trabajando al ciento por ciento en medio de un lugar sin luz y rodeado de monstruos chupa almas? Destapó el vial con una sonrisa juguetona y se lo bebió sin pensar.—La llamó poción de la felicidad.

El efecto llegó junto con el cañonazo. Soltó una risita medio aturdido, medio adolorido por el ruido del cañón. Escuchó su nombre, los comentarios de la gente de la tribuna, escuchó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Él era el último en entrar a la jaula de oscuridad, Ragna había sido la primera.

Entró.

Todo era oscuridad.

En ese momento agradeció que sus amigos hubieran insistido con que memorizara el mapa que le había arrebatado al unicornio. Aunque el mapa era sencillo, apenas tenía un par de vueltas. Pero ni bien puso un pie en la jaula de tinieblas supo que era necesario. Se hubiera golpeado contra las primeras piedras si no recordara que estaban allí.

Aspiro. Estaba eufórico y feliz, por eso ignoraba el frio del lugar.

—Expectro patronum.—No era más que un murmullo, pero gracias a la poción sonorus pudo escuchar la voz de Ragna invocando el patronus con total claridad. A lo lejos vio el brillo del mismo y logro distinguir un par de dementores. Contuvo una risita, los dementores se le antojaban hilarantes, ¿Qué mierda le había dado Cornelio?

Tenía una hora antes de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto y quedara desamparado en la oscuridad, esperaba que la mierda que le había dado su mejor amigo durara un poco más.

Escuchó algo acercarse y se puso en guardia, posiblemente fuese un boggart o un dementor, dudaba poder escuchar a un lethifold aunque tuviese la maldita poción corriendo por sus venas. Se puso en guardia con una sonrisa, la poción de Cornelio era un disparador de adrenalina por lo visto. Algo apareció frente a sí.

Era un dementor, dedujo por el frio y la tristeza. La sensación era extraña: sentía ganas de reír, pero también ganas de llorar, tenía frio, y podía escuchar a Ragna y Charlotte en alguna parte, también a su dementor. Gimió medio aturdido y le apunto con la varita. Trago saliva y rogo para que el hechizo funcionara.

—Expecto patronum.

El erizo plateado se lanzó a por el dementor y Elián de reojo pudo ver que un par más se acercaban, los dementores decidieron que no era bueno meterse con ese erizo, por ridículo y tierno que fuera. Soltó una risotada.

Avanzó y gracias a su mapa mental y la poción sonorus encontró el primer huevo.

Era un huevo de ashwinder dentro de una caja de madera, la caja estaba encantada con un hechizo retardante. En esa misma caja había un trozo de papel que gracias a la luz de huevo pudo leer: “Te”. Hizo una mueca, ¿Qué significaba “te”? ¿Formaba parte de un rompecabezas o algo así? Dispuesto a pensar en ello más tarde le hecho un glacius al huevo y se guardó el papel.

Antes de que Ragna entrara a la jaula de oscuridad les habían dicho que debían encontrar todas las pistas que pudieran antes de que acabara el plazo. Todo estaba permitido, robar las pistas de otros también. En resumen, eran tres locos dispuestos a ganar en las tinieblas rodeados de bestias chupa almas, ¿los examinadores querían matarlos?

Consiguió la segunda pista después de espantar un dementor solitario. Congelo el huevo y se guardó la pista. “Solo” Era lo único que rezaba. No se paró a pensar en el orden de sus dos palabras, tenía miedo de olvidar su mapa mental, realmente estaba lo suficiente drogado para que eso pasara.

Entre trompicones y luego de deshacerse de un par de lethifolds consiguió llegar hasta la tercera pista. Lo malo es que tanto Ragna como Charlotte habían dado también con la pista. Se miraron, Charlotte llevaba la varita encendida en un pequeño lumos, minúsculo, pero en esa obscuridad era como si fuese una gran antorcha. Los tres se quedaron congelados mirándose con asombro, habían esperado no cruzarse.

Vio como Ragna se humedecía los labios. Llevaba una mirada depredadora, lo único que consiguió fue que su sonrisa y adrenalina se potenciarán por diez.

Desde su posición entre la caja y ambas mujeres, Elián, podía oír con total claridad los latidos acelerados de ambas. También los dementores acercándose, se escuchaban como escarcha, tela frotándose y tristeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ragna atacó, esquivo el hechizo por pura suerte. La luz roja los cegó a los tres por poco tiempo. Pero eso no le impidió contratacar con la misma velocidad, envío un desmaius en su dirección y lo vio desvanecerse en su protego. Le asombro que Charlotte solo estuviera allí mirándolos, le dio una mirada de reojo mientras detenía con su escudo un hechizo aturdidor, parecía haberse congelado en el lugar. No se detuvo a analizarlo, solo envío dos expelliarmus hacia la campeona de Durmstrang y percibió como ella se desplazaba a su izquierda. Agradeció a la poción sonorus cuando el sonido lo advirtió a tiempo para frenar dos maldiciones desconocida de color violeta que Ragna le lanzo.

El ambiente comenzaba a volverse frio. Sabía que los dementores estaban cada vez más cerca, eran muchos. Como también sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la pista ardiera gracias al huevo de ashwinder.

La adrenalina y el elixir de la felicidad alucinógena lo hacia sonreír como un loco.

Dispuesto a terminar con el duelo deshizo su escudo y lanzó una rápida sucesión de hechizos desarmadores. Uno de ellos logro alcanzar a Ragna y esta salió disparada contra una de las rocas detrás de ella. Eso debería darle tiempo para conseguir la pista.

Agradeciendo que Charlotte decidiera congelarse y no participar del salvaje duelo, busco la caja.

“Miras”

Fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que Ragna lo atacara por la espalda.

Y automáticamente el hechizo retardante desapareció y la pista se encendió en llamas.

Tanto Ragna como Elián se movieron por instinto se acercaron al fuego dispuestos a apagarlo. No obstante, el fuego se había descontrolado en cuestión de segundos y se negaba a ceder por más aguamentis que le lanzasen. Ragna intento hechizarlo, la esquivo.

Nadie se esperaba que en medio de toda esa confusión un ataque de Charlotte a la que él fuego había sacado de su shock. Ella les lanzo un hechizo desarmador a cada uno y se hizo con sus varitas. La miraron asombrados.

—¿Moyenard?—Preguntó divertido. La pelirroja lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, lucia asustada por alguna razón.—¿De verdad? Estuviste mirando el horizon…

Ragna lo golpeó en la nariz, y él se vio sujetándola de la muñeca para no caer sobre las llamas. Lo que consiguió fue que ambos terminaran quemándose varias extremidades. Charlotte asustada lanzo un aguamenti hacia ambos y volvió a congelarse otra vez.

Esta vez mientras forcejeaba y rodaba por el piso con Ragna, comprendió porque la campeona de Beauxbatons se había vuelto a shockear: Los dementores habían llegado hasta ellos, y habían decidido que tanto Ragna como él eran buen alimento. Ambos se separaron.

—¡¡Moyenard, lanza un patronus!!—Grito Ragna furiosa. Charlotte no dio señales de haberla oído, lo único que hizo fue dejar caer sus varitas y retroceder. Ellos se arrastraron a duras penas, mientras los dementores los atacaban, hasta sus varitas.—¡¡Moyenard, criatura estúpida!!—Protestó Ragna sujetando su varita de ébano.Elián había conseguido la suya, pero dudaba entre todo su mareo poder lograr invocar nada. Le ardían las quemaduras y su cabeza era un caos.—¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!—Bramó la campeona, un gran San Bernardo plateado embistió a los dementores.

Elián sintió su cabeza más despejada, se giró hacia Charlotte.

—Moyenard, apaga el fuego. Apaga el jodido fuego.

Charlotte lo miro y asintió dudosa.

—Aqua eructo.

Elián quizo golpearse la cabeza por haber olvidado aquel hechizo. Apuntó, con el pulso trémulo, hacia el incendio que ahora se encontraba más controlado por el potente chorro que salía de la varita de la pelirroja.

—Aqua eructo.

Los dos chorros de agua fueron suficientes para apagar el fuego. No obstante, Elián pudo oír a lo lejos que una nueva fogata se encendía. Probablemente la última pista.

Había dementores rodeándolos, cada vez llegaban más y habían vuelto a quedar a oscuras, con la única protección e iluminación era el San Bernardo de Ragna.

El campeón de Hogwarts sintió una carcajada bobalicona escapar de sus labios. Ragna lo miro con los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo. Pero él no se detuvo, continuó riéndose como un idiota. La droga, quizás, no había sido tan buena idea.

Los dementores seguían llegando, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Charlotte invoco su patronus: era un pequeño petirrojo. El perro desapareció, Ragna se había rendido al cansancio y se había desmayado. Genial estaban jodidos.

Rio de nuevo. Iban a morir, iban a morir en el medio de la oscuridad rodeados de dementores y quien sabe que otros monstruos.

Pero entonces las tinieblas se despejaron y muchos patronus los rodearon.

La prueba había terminado.

Soltó una carcajada más y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

 

Acto octavo: las cajas brillantes, la revancha

 

Cuando Elián abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo muy alto y unas cortinas blancas rodeando la cama.

Eso quería decir que se encontraba en la enfermería, y no en su habitación. Estaba desorientado, muy desorientado. Escucho unos murmullos a su izquierda. La cortina se abrió repentinamente.

—…y por eso creo que son compatibles.

—Tu teoría del patronus es tan estúpida como tu teoría de las cajas brillantes.

Y en ese instante Asterion y Nemesia voltearon a verlo.

—¡Despertaste!—La rubia se abalanzo sobre él, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo.—hace tres días que estas inconsciente. Ragna termino igual o peor que tu.

—Esas cosas no me interesan. ¿Cómo termino la prueba?

Asterion y Nemesia intercambiaron una mirada ¡carajo! Ellos tratando de ser amables, y el imbécil ese no tomaba en cuenta su preocupación.

—Ragna quedo en primer puesto en la prueba por haber conseguido tres pistas. Tu, segundo, por haber conseguido dos y tener un mejor desempeño. Charlotte, tercera, por tener dos pistas. Le quitaron puntos por haber quedado petrificada como una idiota.—Asterion lo informo, con una mirada glacial.

—¿Ustedes podían ver lo que ocurría dentro?

—Sí.—Asterion se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Nemesia los observo preocupada.—No puedo creer que hayas entrado estando drogado.—Elián iba a protestar, pero el más alto no le dio tiempo.—Pero, ya no se puede hacer nada. Felicidades, pasaste la segunda prueba.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos esforzamos mucho en esta mierda :(


End file.
